


'Till I Can't Feel

by revior



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Helpful Sokka (Avatar), M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Stressed Zuko (Avatar), Top Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Zuko is stressed for an unknown reason, but Sokka is there to help.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	'Till I Can't Feel

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a bit of an intro and the second chapter will be just smut. Enjoy!

Zuko stumbled into the room, locking the door behind him. "Sokka, I don't know if I can do this."

"You can do this, baby. I know that the other members of the council are currently stressing you out, but you can handle it. You're stronger than all of them, in your bending, mind power, and other skills."

"Am I supposed to assume that the last thing was sexual?" asked Zuko with a smirk on his face, immediately changing the mood of the entire situation.

His stress level immediately fell down to a certain level and even Sokka's went up considerably. But then again, that wasn't the only thing that went up.

"Think whatever you want," answered the member of the water tribe, displaying his body on the bed that he was left alone in the morning. "You know, I really missed you when you left this morning. How about you come here and cheer me up a bit?"

"Your wish is my command," whispered the fire bender, walking up to the bed and laying down, kissing his boyfriend.

They kissed for a while, Zuko running his hand over Sokka's chest, letting out slight moans from time to time.

"I think those conversations about making laws you guys have in the council would be a whole lot easier if you talked to them like you talk to me," joked Sokka, a smirk on his face as he pulled away for a second. " _Your wish is my command_ , and all that."

"Well, I doubt that the nations would still work the same way if I let them make all the laws without me, right?"

"I guess, but I know one other thing that couldn't happen without you if you know what I mean."

"Sokka," sighed Zuko, "you do know that your sexual metaphors suck, right? You can't make everything sexual."

Sokka sat up and Zuko right in the eyes. "You know that you love it when I make things sexual. And as for you telling me that I can't make everything sexual, it's true that most people can't. I can though. I'm a sexual master."

"Well, I have a short break right now and I would incredibly appreciate it if you could make this break sexual and count for something. Make me relaxed and all of that."

"Your wish is my command," he laughed.


End file.
